a supernatural world beck and tori
by MJ Lynn
Summary: so everyone at hollywood arts has they're talents accpet they're all myths but when one of them goes missing can the others save him/her before they die find out in my first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

This a supernatural world with human things with super human abilities all can fly.

Jade West- works with fire, breathes fire, her soul is replace with a flame can create fire with no smoke. Weakness- water and cold places and plastic. Lives in the center of the earth.

Beck Oliver- works with air. Can create extreme wind gusts and float himself with the wind. Weakness-places lacking oxygen, smoke, and plastic. Lives on cloud nine.

Andre Harris- works with earth, is able to create wall and move earth. Weakness- fire and plastic. Lives inside mountains.

Cat Valentine: basically daughter nature has control over animals and plants. Weakness- dry places and lifeless land and Plastic. Lives in an old weeping willow tree.

Robbie Shapiro: works with water. Weakness- plastic. Live in the ocean

Tori Vega: an angel she has a short strapless white dress with massive delicate wings easily broken can sooth any angry beast with her singing even out then to sleep and can stop time and can heal the wounded. Weakness- dark magic, dark spirits, smoke, and plastic. Lives on cloud nine

More characters to come

Let the story begin

Beck: (wakes up and gets ready and heads outside immediately speeding up the jet stream and begins wandering until he bumps into someone) I'm sorry(immediately helps her up)

Tori: its okay Beck it was an accident so is the rest of our friends coming tonight for my father's party?

Beck: they all said they could make it

Tori: really now I don't have to listen to my boring father alone!(Hugs him wrapping her arms around his neck he wraps his arms around her waist then they let go) so what do you wanna do there?

Beck: I don't know what do you do at an angel party?

Tori: no we won't hang out with the angels you'll stick out like a sore thumb we will go to my room and play games like they do on earth.

Beck: what games do they play on earth?

Tori: I don't know but we can look can you take me down please my father never let me because he's scared I'll get hurt.

Beck: I'm not gonna disobey your father but we can look through the telescope?

Tori: okay lets go (both of them walk to the telescope and see Cat there) CAT (she runs up and hugs her friend)

Cat: TORI (hugs back then pulls away) how do you live up here it's all the same color white?

Tori: well were angels we get used to it but I always have beck wearing black and my friends and jade to remind me that there are more colors! So what's earth like?

Cat: you've never been on earth?

Tori: only when the baby laughed. (In my story every time a baby laughs an angel is born)

Cat: that's terrible I'll get you some flowers for your room ( /collection-of-contemporary-bedroom-design-for-kids-from-halley#more-1905 Tori's room the first pic)

Tori: trust me my room is completely White.

Beck: no lie everything is white nothing is any other color

Cat: so I'll sneak in some flowers for you?

Tori: oh thank you cat I know I'm an angel in all but I love color and white is so boring (hears footsteps and everyone turns around)

Andre: hey girl (Tori runs and hugs him) how do you live here?

Tori: It's not that bad I have Beck if I ever need color but it does get boring here (sighs)

Andre: so girl what are we doing at your place?

Tori: hanging out in my room playing earth games speaking of earth could you please take me there I've never been there before?

Andre: I'm not disrespecting you dad he'll kill me!

Tori: fine is Jade coming?

Andre: no she can't make it neither can Robbie.

Tori: oh well I guess it's just you guys.

Beck: hey were not that bad?!(Jokingly)

Tori: I know you guys are amazing but just warning you my room is all white so you may be blinded?

Cat: can we head over now?

Tori: sure why not? (All of them start walking back to Tori's house)

Cat: so what is it like to be the sweetest creature on earth?

Tori: oh well it's pretty cool because you have guys all over you it's ridiculous and your constantly greeting the souls of the dead.

Beck: but why the color white?

Tori: because white symbolizes purity and that's what we are so everything is white and it's a bright color because we can't go to dark places.

Andre: why are your wings so delicate? ( imgres?q=intricate+angel+wing+drawing&start=861&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=634&addh=36&tbs=ic:specific,isc:white&tbm=isch&tbnid=dqHi8HHSYEuEyM:&imgrefurl= . *kunst*chris_king*hand_drawn_tattoo_style_wings_ /&docid=bp2vMkuOLSamBM&imgurl= /kunst/chris_king/hand_drawn_tattoo_style_wings_ &w=417&h=400&ei=moApUIOoKsTh0QHPwIDICw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=308&vpy=79&dur=4747&hovh=220&hovw=229&tx=102&ty=125&sig=116799893050166459321&page=31&tbnh=130&tbnw=136&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:861,i:354)

Tori: my wings are just extra delicate because my father took more time than most to create them than most so mine break easily too.

Beck: that's why your entire body is so sensitive to everything (Tori stops walking)

Tori: (clear plastic walls come over and on the top to create a box she is trapped in) guys help I'm stuck in a trap please (Tori begins to cry)

Beck: TORI (runs over to the box and bangs on it) its okay Tori were gonna get you out of there guys go find her dad (other run off)

Tori: the box it's sinking beck help I wanted to see earth but not this way look the lid has a metal handle beck open the box you can pull me out

Beck: (does as he is told and pulls out Tori as she falls into his lap she hugs him while sitting in his lap)

Tori: thank you beck I could've died (still sitting on his lap)

Beck: no problem tor and good job seeing the latch that means some supernatural being that has a weakness to plastic put it there.

Tori: could it be another one of Jades pranks?

Beck: probably but she doesn't know about the smoke if you inhale smoke your gonna suffocate

God: (runs over and picks Tori up) Tori are you okay darling?

Tori: I'm fine daddy beck saved me (looks down at Beck)

God: thank you beck (sets Tori down) I have business to tend to (leaves)

Beck's thoughts: I am so lucky to have Tori as a friend and a pretty one too all the guys are talking about her and Cat and Jade so I'm friends with the three most beautiful girls in the universe I'm doing pretty well I guess god her beautiful brown eyes and everything about her is amazing.

Tori:(waving her hand in front of his face) beck cloud to beck hello anyone inside there(slpas him across the face)

Beck:(puts his hand on his cheek) owww what was that for

Tori: you weren't responding I wanted to make sure beck was still here(kisses his cheek) all better(takes his hand)

Beck: yeah where are the rest of our friends?

Tori: they left you were zoned for like ten minutes so the left at about 2 minutes come on lets walk to the edge of the cloud(they walk over and Tori dangles her feet over the edge) what's it like to control air?

Beck: well I'm in charge of the jet stream I power that every day and I'll give storm clouds some wind when they have been in one place for too long and I dry out the desert and a few other things

Tori: like what?

Beck: well I move cloud nine everyday-

Tori: woah seriously that's like moving an entire city with your breath only my dad can do that.

Beck: thanks I also move the clouds around

Tori: have you ever met a cloud angel?

Beck: what's a cloud angel?

Tori: they are the angels that create clouds and tornados and hurricanes and stuff like that I was told that they are very nice and hate being mean.

Beck: nope I have never met a cloud angel

Tori: it's funny how we are myths yet we have myths of our own too.(lays her head on his shoulder)

Beck: why is it unsafe for you to visit earth?

Tori: My dad said it's because not all spirits are good and if a bad spirit kidnaps me he can easily kill me.

Beck: that's a good reason not to go(both laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

Super natural world

* * *

I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS!

* * *

At the party in Tori's room they're all entering

Andre: you weren't lying when you said it's all white

Tori: I'm an angel I can't lie its impossible

Cat: (turns and hands Tori the flowers) here you go hope it makes your room a little more exciting

Tori: thanks Cat (takes the vase and sets it somewhere) what do you guys wanna do first?

Beck: how about musical chairs?

Tori: I'll do music since I always win

Andre: no girl you can play and you don't always win

Tori: that's because you have never played with an angel before

Beck: I think we can take on an angel (beck grins)

Tori: I'm you say so who's gonna play music?

Cat: I will (runs over to the iPod and plays music everyone begins walking around the chairs cat stops the music

Tori: (stops time and sits in a chair then turns it back on) ha-ha that's why you don't play with an angel!

Andre: that was…. Unfair and cool at the same time you can play music

Beck: yeah tor now you may play music?

Tori: thank you sir Oliver (she walks over and Cat gives her the iPod and they play music and keep playing for an hour eventually everyone is sitting on the floor tired)

Beck: that was. Interesting…

Andre: cat used rose thorns to reserve her seat

Cat: sorry no one said I couldn't use my powers

Andre: its cool please don't do it again

Tori: you know what they say every rose has its thorn and Cat's thorn is an actual thorn (everyone laughs)

God: (enters) Andre your mother says it's time to leave

Andre: oh okay see yeah guys thanks Tori for inviting me

Tori: no prob see yeah (Andre leaves)

Beck: why don't we walk around cloud nine?

Cat: but what if Tori get caught in another trap.

Beck: good point hey Tori there is one good thing about living on this cloud?

Tori: what is it?

Beck: the cloud is so soft to step on.

Cat: I know it's like cotton.

Tori: what's cotton?

Cat: (is wearing a green strap less dress with flowers growing off of it spiraling diagonally down her knee length dress she plucks one of them) feel it(she hands it to Tori)

Tori: wow it's so soft like the cloud and this can be grown?

Cat: yeah it's amazing right my mother created it after I was born.

Tori: it's so soft I love it (sighs) I wish I could go down to earth.

God: you are I'm sending you down to talk to someone about what they have done since you can sing the beast out of them his name is Steven Carson he has hurt many girls hearts and he needs to be talked to so I'm sending Max Schneider with you to protect you.

Tori: oh thank you daddy can Beck come too?

God: of course he can (looks at Beck) make sure she doesn't get in trouble.

Beck: course Sir when are we going

God: your heading back with Cat Max is already here (Max enters and walks over to Tori)

Max: hi I'm Max and you are?

Tori: I'm Tori you can join us here while we wait?

Max: I'd love to (sits down beside cat)

Max Schneider- an angel but is immune to plastic and basically has the force accept it doesn't kill people and create an invisible wall to block anything coming. Weakness- dark magic, dark powers, platinum.

Beck: I'm Beck Oliver and this is Cat

Max: your mother nature's daughter?

Cat: yep not many people know Mother Nature has a daughter but I'm the one to care for seedlings and the ocean plants and animals which is a lot more than my mother.

Max: it must be so who are we going to talk to Victoria?

Tori: call me Tori and someone named Steven Carson my dad said he broke many girls' hearts.

Max: I've heard of him

Beck: I get to come too

Max: (a little irritated) I think you should stay here.

Tori: (goes and sits in his lap he wraps his arms around her waist) but he has to come he's my best friend and I want him to be there for the first time I visit earth.

Max: (still irritated) what are you anyway?

Beck: I work with air create the jet stream along with other stuff.

Max: I still don't know about it-

Tori: he must come

Max: fine he can come (mutters)

Tori: (excited so she hugs Beck then Max) thanks Max!

Beck: yeah this means a lot to me as well (Tori sits back on his lap and grins)

Tori: (looks up at Beck and sees the grin) no Beck please not now

Beck: 3

Tori: oh god guys run

Beck: 2(grins)

Tori: beck nooooo

Beck: 1 and zero (pulls her back and is currently giving her a nugie) is every angel's hair this soft?

Tori: (laughing while talking) beck… stop… your knuckles are so sharp!

Beck: why is an angel's hair so soft?

Tori: (still laughing so she tickles him and both end up lying beside one another Tori's hair is still the same as before as both sit up they see Max and Cat are gone) where did they go?

Beck: I don't know but what do you wanna do after we get back from earth?

Tori: I don't why don't we play Peter pan?

Beck: aren't we a little old for Peter Pan?

Tori: oh fine but I'm in the mood to fly what about you?

Beck: sorta kinda ish how about we figure it out when we get there?

Tori: okay (hears her dad calling for them) that my Dad it's time to go

That's it for now I'll try to add some more later but I don't know if I left it on a cliff hanger I'm not good at that oh and visit my friend FurryFriend143 for more BERI!


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural world chapter three I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS and thanks for all that commented I feel so loved

At the spot where you go to earth

Tori: so how do we do this?

Max: it's simple jump over the edge

Beck: (walks beside Tori and gently takes her hand) you ready?

Tori: yeah I'm super excited!(Max grabs her other hand)

Beck: 1(looks at Tori)

Tori: 2(both look at Max)

Max: 3!(All of them jump off the cloud and begin falling until they land on another cloud)

Tori: where are we now? (Stands up still holding Beck's hand)

Max: sorry about this Beck it's an angel thing (looks at Tori) this is a cloud where there is a machine that you tell it who or where to take you and it takes you there (speaks louder) Steven Carson (they disappear and find themselves at his window) slowly approach him he should recognize what you are then sing so he is no longer scared and then talk to him got it

Tori: okay (walks over to him and gently taps his shoulder Steven turns around and is startled so she begins to sing and he calms down) hello Steven I am Victoria

Steven: (now calm) how do you know me?

Tori: I'm an angel you must never tell anyone of me but the lord isn't happy with you

Steven: why is that?

Tori: you have broken many hearts and the lord doesn't like that and he wants you to stop a girls heart is a fragile thing it's like my wings they're very delicate and can break easily so please stop hurting them.

Steven: I'll try my best

Tori: thank you Steven now I must go (walks toward his window and is leaving)

Steven: wait I have so many questions-(Tori leaves)

Beck: you were amazing (hugs her tightly)

Tori: Thanks (hugs back for a little then pulls away) can we go explore please?!

Max: no you must come right back up you can't be down here long

Tori: oh please I wanna see the ocean and visit my friend Robbie, and go to the old weeping willow tree to visit my friend cat and see that baby that giggled for me oh please Max this is probably my only mission my father will ever give me.

Max: fine but were keeping a watchful eye for the spirits but where do you wanna go first?

Tori: cat's weeping willow tree!(Then four guys surrounded the group one grabbing Tori she screamed) BECK HELP PLEASE!

Beck: (anger built up in him because he loves her as he brought up air swirling around him his eyes turn bright red with anger staring at them)

Devil angel: sing angel sing!

Tori: NEVER BECK HELP PLEASE GET ANGRY!(Tries to stop time but unsuccessful) WHY CANT I STOPP TIME?!

Devil angel: because my gloves are plastic now I'm you don't sing I'll break your wings yep I do my homework you're the most beautiful creature on the planet with the most delicate wings in the universe

Beck: (extremely angry he throws extreme winds at the Devil angels knocking over two of them)

Devil angel: you hurt anymore of us (creates a puff of smoke into the air Tori coughs hysterically)

Beck: you wouldn't dare look man what do you want from us?

Devil angel: I want Victoria and to fight with an air bender so now I'm happy goodbye (melts through into the earth with Tori)

Beck: WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND HER?!

Max: I DON'T KNOW OKAY NOW GATHER YOU FRIENDS WERE GONNA NEED THEM NOW THEY WILL BE A BIG HELP (they go off to Andre's house first)

Andre: hey Beck who's the dude?

Beck: I'll explain later but Tori has been captured by the Devil and we need to save her come on (both run to Cat's house)

Cat: hey beck, André, and Max what's up?

Beck: Tori has been captured by the devil we need to save her (all run to Jade's place)

Jade: what do you want and who's the dude? (Points to Max)

Beck: Tori has been captured by the devil and we must save her (all run to the entrance to the underworld AKA some random gorge) ready guys

Max: Beck you won't make it down there you'll suffocate?

Beck: (pulls a gas mask out of his pocket) I'm gonna survive now let's go (everyone jumps into the hole and lands on a stone surface.)

Jade: this way guys (begins walking)

Max: who put you in charge?

Jade: I'm neighbors with the underworld and friends with his son I know my way around here now let's go (everybody begins walking)

Cat: it's dark down here

Beck: it's gonna be okay cat (they see a door Jade walks up to it and knocks on the door)

Ryder: WHO IS IT?!

Jade: IT'S JADE NOW LET ME IN!

Ryder: (opens the door) hey jade you brought friends come in (motions for them to enter) sit down enjoy some food (everyone sits down waiting for food) waitress come now and take these peoples orders

Tori: (walks out in a VERY SHORT tattered strap less black dress with broken wings no smile and no gleam in her eye) how may I help you(walks over to beck) what would you like?

Beck: I'll have a steak please with water. Jade can I talk to you in private please?

Jade: of course (they go into the hallway)

Beck: that's Tori she's our waitress how are we gonna get her out of here?

Jade: well you better leave her a tip and secondly she can't fly now her wings are broken so he did that on purpose.

Beck: that's not a plan it's stating the obvious can you barter with him try to make a deal?

Jade: I'll try but I make no guarantees. (Both walk back and sit down)

Ryder: so Jade introduce me to your friends

Jade: okay this is Beck, André, cat, and Max who's your beautiful waitress?

Ryder: my devil angels captured her today she is Victoria Vega daughter of God I was lucky to catch her she's a beauty but very depressed I snapped her wings so she couldn't fly away.

Jade: what if we traded for her say 10 monkey slaves for Victoria?

Ryder: ahhh miss west I love bartering with you but she is worth much more than 10 monkeys I want much more than that

Jade: then what do you want for her.

Ryder: Miss. Vega here now (Tori runs over to him)

Tori: yes Sir Daniels?

Ryder: now you can see her give her an appropriate value

Jade: fine Daniels how about-

To be continued please review! CUPCAKE!


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural world beck and Tori I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS AND IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE ENDING!

Jade: fine Daniels how about me and my friends go and think this over? (Glared at her friends all leave into the hallway)

Beck: we have to get her back one her dad will kill us if we don't and two she's my best friend I can't live without her. My life is meaningless she's what I wake up for every day she's the center of my world and I can't stand seeing her like that. (Sounding desperate)

Andre: man were gonna get her back but we have to be careful I mean were talking about the devil's son here he could do horrid thing to her if we screw up.

Beck: then what do we do Jade you know this guy the best?

Jade: I don't know okay she's my friend too and if we screw up he's gonna have her wings hanging above his fireplace okay

Andre: look I gotta take Cat back up she's not looking to good (both André and cat leave with cats arm around his shoulders for support)

Beck: a date Jade why don't you go on a date with him and in return he give's back Tori (both continue to talk and argue about what to do

In Tori's room in the underworld

Tori's POV: god I miss my family my friends especially Beck he has always been there for me (tears start falling from her face) no matter what I've done he has saved me. Why am I crying over Beck? I can't start liking him as more than a friend that's all he thinks we are and if I tell him the truth we will never be the same he will never look at me the same or talk to me knowing that I Victoria Vega am crushing on Beck Oliver

With Jade, Beck, and Ryder

Ryder: NO JADE THAT'S NOT FAIR I TOLD YOU MONKEYS ARENT GONNA BUY HER!(as jade and Ryder were arguing Beck snuck away and sprinted down the falls hoping to find Tori so he could at least talk to her until he heard crying and peaked through the door)

Beck: Tori(he ran and sat beside her as she cried) what happened to you he better not have laid a finger-(gasped when he looked up and was the scars on her face and the dry blood on her back his blood boiled with anger) Tori did he do this to you?

Tori: (sniffled) yeah kinda sorta ish but Beck how did you find me? (She looked up at him innocently)

Beck: I was running and I heard you crying but it's okay now everything's okay now (he wrapped his arms tightly around Tori as she cried into his shoulder just then the door was slammed open as four Devil angels came each grasped an arm two on Beck two on Tori as both were drug out to Ryder and Jade. When Jade saw them she did a face palm for his stupidity)

Ryder: (circling both of them slowly) what do we have here someone is trying to save the angel (he stopped in front of beck) you have one problem this isn't a fairy tale you're not the prince and it won't have a happy ending for either of you (evil laugh) men handcuff the lovely lady to the chair and same with the others (and evil grin) well it's rather simple jade if you pull anything beck and Victoria get it. Beck if you pull anything Victoria gets it and Victoria if you pull anything Beck gets it got it. How about Victoria goes first. (he smirked then walked over to Tori and a plastic enclosure came around her as the enclosure began to fill with smoke Tori began coughing, her skin turned sickly pale and eventually her head slumped forward and her eyes shut the enclosure came back with Beck was almost in tears as he saw he like that Ryder unlatched Tori's cuffs along with Beck's as he ran over and pulled her onto his lap bridal style)

Beck: Tori wake up open up your beautiful brown eyes I miss them please Tori (tears slowly streamed down his face _she is still alive_ then he got an idea the air began to clear slowly as Beck pushed out the smoke creating clean, pure air like on cloud nine Tori's skin began to turn it's caramel color again but her eyes didn't open he just kissed her forehead allowing one of his tears to fall on her cheek as he sat her down and walked back to his chair and the cuffs were back on)

Ryder: look who's up (looked over as Tori began to blink her eyes and slowly got up into the chair allowing the cuffs to come over her hands) your just in time (he smirked as Beck's chair was lifted into the air and put in a massive tank of water Tori watched in horror as Beck struggled but then he stopped his eyes closed and his head just floated there he looked lifeless as the chair was pulled out and set down the cuffs were undone and beck fell out of the chair onto the floor as Tori ran over sobbing seeing her best friend the person who she loved more than a friend looking rather lifeless she picked up his head and laid it on her lap)

Tori: (between sobs) beck please wake up I can't lose you now I need you please (pushes away some of the wet hair on his face) please beck (she places her hand on his chest and his eyes begin to flutter and his sickly pale skin become a caramel color) Beck your alive oh thank you daddy (pulls him into a tight hug as he eyes begin to focus on what was hugging him)

Beck: (hugs back tightly) I'd never leave you Tori not now not ever (he looked Tori in the eyes, they were puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears) I promise

Tori: same here (she helped him up into his chair as she returned to hers)

Ryder: awww look at the love birds (Goes and slaps Tori across the face) well there's none of that here this is where you will be tortured Beck and Jade you guys can leave soon but Miss. Vega you will have to wait quite a while until I'm done(evil laugh)

Beck: dude just leave her alone she never did anything wrong-

Ryder: ahhhhh but she did, the lovely and beautiful Tori Vega was the one who got to be an angel instead of me both of us were born at the same time but they picked her over me and I was picked up by the devil and became his son and this is my revenge (evil laugh and lightening)

Tori: oh you I remember you

Jade: so you want to be an angel that's why you captured her?

Ryder: oh no now I don't wanna be an angel not one bit you guys disgust me (gives tor a dirty look) well since you guys are going to be here for a while me and jade will share a room and Beck and Tori will share a room follow me I'll take you to where you (all cuffs are undone and they are pushed and shoved into their rooms which Beck and Tori's had one large mattress for both of them and a bathroom.

Tori: well I guess were stuck here for a while (sighs and sits on the bed Beck sits beside her)

Beck: no were not I have a plan (whispers into her ear)

Tori: that could work

Cliffhanger sorta kinda ish what id Beck's plan why didn't Ryder become an angel? Comment and !


	5. Chapter 5

My life's a living-

I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS ON AVAN JOGIA (sadly) OR VICTORIA JUSTICE OR ANYOTHER CHARATER IN THIS SERIES!

Beck: for now why don't we get some sleep then we can talk more tomorrow but can I ask you one question, why didn't Ryder become an angel?

Tori: the competition was for who could be the better child but I won because Ryder accidently broke something but I didn't so I became a gift to god. (Both are lying on the bed)

Beck: all I know is you're the gift god gave me (shyly smiles and wraps his arm gently around her waist)

Tori: (blushes madly) you're my gift too you're the best friend a girl could ever have (remember she does like him but is scared to admit it)

Beck: thanks Tor that means the world to me (He pulls her closer to him)

Tori: (yawns as her eye lids begin to get heavy) night beck thanks for being here with me (falls asleep)

Beck: anytime Tor (falls asleep as well)

Next day

Tori: (screams at the top of her lungs) BECK!

Beck: (shoots straight up out of bed to see Tori being carried out by Devil angels) LET. GO. OF HER (His eyes turn blood red and the sir begins to swirl slowly around him)

Devil angel: okay calm down dude it's just your friend (stares as the wind blows harder and swirls faster) umm I dude what do I do?

Beck: put her down slowly and leave

Devil angel: no can do bye (runs away with Tori)

Beck: NOOOOOO (beck's eyes turn normal and he floats down tears streaming down his face) god dang it lord please help her (punches the wall)

With Tori

Tori: (screaming in pain) please stop what is wrong with you (tears streaming down her face)

Ryder: okay done( takes the wings he cut off her back and mounts them above his fire place blood coating Tori's back) I'm done with her take her back(both Devil angels pick her up and toss her into Beck and Tori's room)

Beck: Tor y-y-y-your wings are gone (begins to get angry) I'm going to kill him (paces around the room)

Tori: (sings to calm him down) beck it's okay I'm going to survive

Beck: (gently picks up Tori and sets her on the bed) I know but what he just did is morally wrong to do to such a beautiful creature like you and he needs to pay for what he has done (begins to get angry again)

Tori: beck please calm down (Ryder enters)

Beck: how could you do such a horrid thing to such a pure and innocent creature?!

Ryder: I don't really care what you say I just want you to know I'm letting Jade out so say your goodbyes (shoves jade in the room Tori runs up and hugs her)

Tori: thanks for trying to save me (pulls away from the hug)

Jade: I'm sorry I failed but I will get you guys out I promise (walks out of the room and is let free along with Ryder)

Tori: okay look Beck if we have the option to let another person go I feel it should be you my daddy can save me

Beck: no I will stand bye you until the day I die I can't leave you tor I can't bear to see you die

Tori: I know but my daddy will more than likely come for me than you just trust me you're going to be out of here soon anyway I don't have an important job yet you do. Earth needs you right now not me so you're definitely going please if you love me you'll leave

Beck: fine I'll go only because you told me too now let's go to bed I know it's the middle of the day but you need it (Tori lays down on the falling asleep instantly beck wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he whispered into her ear) I love you so much and more than a friend but I know you don't. Good night tor (he said falling asleep too but little did he know Tori was awake and heard it all)

Next day

Beck's POV: I woke up and saw the beautiful Tori sleeping by my side her chest slowly rising and sinking I smiled and let her rest recalling what happened yesterday I sighed because I can't protect her because they lock me in this dang room I felt Tori stir a little then she turned to face me and smiled I kissed her forehead. End of POV

Tori: good morning (stretched her arms up and snuggled closer to beck putting her head on his chest)

Beck: you too have a good night sleep (Sat up and pulled her onto his lap)

Tori: best sleep I've had here so far how about you? (Looked up at him innocently)

Beck: pretty good you know if they make me leave and you get hurt I will never forgive myself

Tori: but it won't be your fault you did nothing wrong I promise.

Beck: still I hate seeing you hurt-

Tori: I know Beck but still I'm doing what's best for you right now your more important than me

Ryder: (enters with his devil angels they shove Tori off Beck and the angels pick up Beck) your time here is done you may leave take him away (they leave with beck) now with you, you're never going to leave so don't even try to escape (pulls out a whip cracking it on her back) because you stole my opportunity (pulls out a knife and slashes her legs not off but enough to draw blood) to be the lords son(shoves her to the floor) and be loved by all(kicks her in the ribs) but now I'm hated(tosses her across the room slamming her against the wall) by everyone(walks out the room slamming the door and locking it)

Tori: (sits there and begins to cry until she begins to see spots and her entire world goes black and she falls over)

With beck on cloud nine

Beck: (knocks on Tori's dad's door) sir may I come in

God: sure son (sees him and what terrible condition he is in) what happened son sit down

Beck: (sits down and tears begin to fall) the devil angels got Tori they chopped off her wings and she's stuck I begged her to leave but she told me to go instead because I'm more important when I'm not but she wouldn't buy it and now she's still down there and we must save her sir I'm so sorry I tried my best to save her-

God: Beck I saw what happened and I'm proud of you and we are going to get her back and you're going to be the hero (whispers the plan in his ear)

Beck: that will work

That was the worst chapter I have ever written oh well tell me what you think and ideas are always welcomed too love you all but not in that way. CUPCAKE!


	6. Chapter 6

The angels strike back

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS

Quick note: I know the victorious show is ending but I will not stop making fanfics about them. I have heard some people are stopping and that depresses me so yeah enjoy

Becks POV: hundreds upon thousands of angels came down the Ryder's gates chanting Victoria over and over again then I ran over to the window of Tori's room punching out the glass and climbed in I gently picked her up and whispered in her ear that it's me so she doesn't slap me or something and I climbed back out the window with Tori in my arms to see Ryder and Tori's dad arguing obviously over Tori I snuck across so Ryder didn't see who I have and I flew up and back to Tori's bedroom where I gently laid her down and watched I was hoping that she would wake up I miss her smile her beautiful brown eyes wait what am I saying… am I falling in love with my best friend?

Tori: b-b-beck you saved me

Beck: remember Tori I will always be your hero no matter what

Tori: oh and I heard what you said about me?

Beck: (confused) what did I say about you?

Tori: remember you thought I was sleeping but I was just resting my eyes and you told me that you loved me more than a friend

Beck: (blushes like crazy) you weren't supposed to hear that and if you don't wanna be friends anymore-

Tori: (kisses him) don't worry I feel the same way

Beck: well would the beautiful Miss. Vega be my girlfriend?

Tori: why I would love too

God: (enters) Victoria your wings there gone come here that needs to be fixed right away (comes and sits down on her bed turning her and putting his hand on her back then a bright white dough like substance appears as he slowly kneads the dough into delicate angel wings after a few hours Tori's wings are bigger and beautiful than before) tada Victoria your wings are back and I have work to tend to love you sweetheart (kisses her forehead and leaves)

Tori: how do they look Beck? (Turns so he can see the wings)

Beck: they look amazing just like you

Tori: (blushes) thanks why don't we go for a walk (stands up taking Beck's hand)

Beck: I'd love (both walk outside where they see andre, Cat, and Jade)

Tori: hey guys(all group hug)

Andre: how are you feeling?

Tori: my pain is all gone because my dad gave me new wings see (shows them off everyone is amazed)

Jade: they're beautiful Tori

Andre: yeah they're amazing Tori your dad did a great job

Cat: they're even prettier than your other ones

Tori: but they're even more delicate

Beck: (wraps his arm around her shoulder careful not to touch her wings) but they're even more beautiful and some of the most delicate things in the world and can't be touched.

Cat: yeah like flowers they're so delicate if you touch them they die instantly like coral.

Beck: or the delicate currents of the ocean. If the moon is even a slight bit off the rest of the earth is off as well.(everyone looks at him weird) or maybe not

Cat: let's go with not, well I gotta go my mother wants me bye guys (runs off)

Andre: so Tori what's it like down there

Tori: it's painful and dark and gross and sad nothing like up here

Andre: why did Ryder capture you anyway?

Tori: because there was a competition between him and I to see who would be the lords child and I won and Ryder got jealous so yeah

Andre: luckily I had no competition so I just became the man of the dirt

Beck: same here no competition for me

Tori: most angels get competition so you gotta be fierce speaking of angels I'm going to go change into something white again the black is depressing me(runs off to change)

Andre: she is something else isn't she?

Beck: yep she's strong and perfect man I'm lucky

Andre: yeah man being her best friend and all

Beck: trust me we are so much more than best friends right now

Andre: dude you do realize that's all you will be you can't date her she's an angel and that's forbidden you do know that right?

Beck: but I can I live on the same cloud as her and I'm practically the same thing-

Andre: no you're not you're an air bender she's an angel she heals you blow air she can stop time you could speed it up she wears white you wear black you two are opposites

Beck: but we both care for the earth and both live on cloud nine we both we both can fly and we both love this place and each other and I can wear whatever color I like I just wore black to blend in down at the underworld.

Andre: (really angry) BUT YOUR NOT THE SAME THING YOU CAN'T DATE HER SHE PROBABLY HAS MILLIONS OF SUITORS LINED UP FOR HER ANYWAY

Beck: (throws a punch at andre and they get into a full blown fist fight)

Tori: (sees whats going on and sprints over) hey break it up!( tries to pull andre off of Beck) MAX HELP!

Max: (sprints over and pulls andre off Beck) break it up guys chill

Tori: thanks Max you can go (max releases andre and leaves and Tori turns her head to them) what the heck was that about?!

Andre: you can't have him as your boy friend it's against the law

Tori: I was going to talk to my father later about it okay so just chill now stay there(goes and sits down beside Beck) oh guys (begins to put her hand on each wound and bruise he has slowly healing each one until she's done with Beck) Beck head back to my place we will talk about this there(beck leaves and tori moves over to Andre and begins to put her hand upon his bruises and cuts) look it's sweet that you care but if either of you get in a fight ever again I'll have you locked up in the underworld and you get to experience the wrath of Ryder same with Beck(she finishes the last wound) now go home andre(andre leaves and Tori heads back to her house to have a long conversation with Beck then her father)

Sorry the conversations im planning to be rather long so im dedicating a chapter to them hope you like adios. CUPCAKE!


	7. Chapter 7

A few LONG conversations

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR IT'S CHARATERS BUT I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T STEAL MY PLOT!

Tori's POV: I walked over to Beck who was sitting on my bed twiddling his thumbs so I went and sat beside him End of POV

Beck: hey Tori so what did you want to talk about again?

Tori: how getting into a fight isn't the brightest idea especially on the angels cloud.

Beck: but Tori it isn't against the law I just gotta ask for permission I looked it up (turns so he and Tori and face to face) we can be together Tori

Tori: I know but you need to apologize to André for getting into a fight with him Beck and I will make him apologize too I promise but what you did could get you kicked off cloud nine. If you don't apologize soon

Beck: fine Tori but only for you (stands up and takes Tori's hand)

Tori: let's go (they head to André's place and knock on the door)

Andre: hey Tori…beck come in (both enter and sit down)

Tori: Beck has something to tell you

Beck: (sigh) I'm sorry for starting the fight on cloud nine can you please accept my apology?

Andre: course man I'm sorry for getting into a fight with you too

Tori: were all better now but seriously next time you guys get into a fist fight please go do it somewhere else because I would hate to see you guys kicked off cloud nine. Beck are you coming back with me I need to talk to my father bye? (Walks out and back up to cloud nine and knocks on her father's door)

God: Victoria come in how are you feeling?

Tori: a lot better daddy (enters and sits down) so daddy why can't angels date other immortals?

God: well ask your grandfather he created the law but I don't know why?

Tori: because Beck asked me to be his girl friend and I said yes but André found out and they got into a fist fight and I broke it up and healed both and made both apologize but I said I would talk to you

God: I knew it Beck's dad was wrong!

Tori: knew what daddy?

God: I completely saw this coming

Tori: saw what coming daddy?

God: over the years of you and Beck being friends I watched both of you fall in love but Beck's father didn't think so.

Tori: oh daddy you're so weird and did you guys bet again?

God: yeah he owes Beck a day off.

Tori: really what did you bet?

God: making him work even more than usual.

Tori: what did Beck's mom say?

God: she agreed with me that you guys were falling in love

Tori: makes sense Beck's mom does love romance.

God: yeah she does so sweetie what have you been up to lately?

Tori: um not much what are you doing?

God: watching Steven you really affected him he has apologized to every girl he hurt and made a personally made a vow to never hurt a girl ever again. I'm really proud of you

Tori: thanks daddy when will I get to become a guardian angel?

God: soon baby girl don't worry why don't you go hang out with Cat?

Tori: sure daddy bye (runs out of the room and gets to Cat's willow tree) hey cat it's me Tori?

Mother Nature: TORI COME IN QUICK IT'S CAT

Tori: (opens the door to see cat lying on the ground all of her flowers dead she runs over and sits beside her) omg what happened?

M.N: I don't know I found her like that can you help?

Tori: of course(Tori puts her hand on each flower slowly bringing it back to life until cats eyes begin to flutter)

Cat: hey Tori what's up?

Tori: cat what on earth happened?

Cat: I held my breath for too long

Tori: ahhhhh that makes sense well can you show me around (helps Cat up)

Cat: umm sure well this is our living room (both walk to kitchen then to her bedroom) this is my bedroom and umm that's it so why don't we head to your place?

Tori: okay (they head back to cloud nine)

Cat: wow this place is so beautiful

Tori: I know but it does get boring

Cat: ooooooh is that karaoke bar?!

Tori: yeah wanna sing?

Cat: OF COURSE (grabs her hand and pulls her in)

Tori: what song are you singing?

Cat: (whispers in her ear)

Tori: good idea

Cat: (walks up on stage) hello I'm singing a song called _pink champagne _hope you like it (sings pink champagne look it up if you don't know the song it's amazing) tada now my friend Tori

Tori: WHAT I uh um hello I guess I will sing song to you (sings the song and both Cat and Tori walk out right after that)

Cat: great job Tori!

Tori: thanks you too look there's Beck I'm going to scare him (walks up behind him) BOO!

Beck: GOSH oh Tori hey don't scare me like that (pecks her lips) so what are you doing out here?

Tori: me and Cat went to the karaoke bar what are you doing?

Beck: well I talked to your dad

Tori: and he said yes?!

Beck: (kisses her) is that an answer?

Tori: (screams and jumps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck resting her head in the crook of his neck) today is the most amazing day ever

Beck: I agree (sets her down) shall we celebrate?

Tori: where would we go?

Beck: come with me (he takes her hand and begins to run until they come to the edge of a cloud where there are no buildings just cloud and they sit on the edge letting their feet dangle)

Tori: did you hear about the bet you father and my father had?

Beck: no why?

Tori: they had a bet that we would fall in love now you get a day off tomorrow.

Beck: then I could spend it with you

Tori: I can't wait so have you ever seen snow?

Beck: no why?

Tori: we should go see snow tomorrow

I must have writers block or something because this one was crap too. Oh well review and whatever else hope you liked oh also I got a review saying to include Trina but I don't know how ideas are appreciated! CUPCAKE!


	8. please dont be mad

Sorry my friends but I'm taking a little break from this. You writers who read this and say, "they can't already be tired it's only 6 chapters(I think)." WELL DON'T CRITIZE ME FOR THAT I'M NEW HERE OKAY. But I promise to eventually update it and my other "story" me or her was supposed to be a one shot but I've had a few requests to turn it into a story I'm unsure about it. An my new story I will be starting in an attempt to clear these ideas out so I can focus on my supernatural story will be based off of this girl on youtube but in vavan (I love them too ) but his/her name is TheHopels and she has this story called _my messed up life _it is a bat (I think) and I love the idea of it so if you want to find out about my new story go to her channel on youtube she is amazing what she writes is amazing is what I meant but still and tell her to comment on my story if she has an account tell her about me. I DO NOT MEAN TO COPY HIM/HER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO TheHopels ON YOUTUBE! Love y'all but not in that way . CUPCAKES!


	9. I'M BACK

**_ I AM BACK AMIGOS MISS ME! Well I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot because it isn't cool._**

Beck's POV

We had just come back from the greatest day at the North Pole. We threw snowballs and ice skated and drank hot coca. It was amazing and we shared our first official kiss.

_Flashback_

_We were ice skating and Tori began to fall. So I wrapped my arm around her waist to catch her from falling. Then I realized how incredibly close we were and I leaned in. our lips brush across. Her lips tasted like coca since she was freezing and gave me puppy eyes to buy her some. I pulled away and we both smiled, I helped her up and we began to skate again. After that we were walking when we stumbled upon a snow angel named Katrina or Trina for short._ _"hi guys I'm trina you are?" she said_

_"I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend Tori" I said proudly and Tori laughed._

_"do you guys wanna tour" she asked and smiled._

_" thanks but no thanks we gotta get back home before someone freezes to death" I said and laughed. But Tori was shivering so I wrapped my coat around her shoulders as we went up then we saw our parents both looking angry and we gulped._

_"Tori you are no longer allowed to be with Beck" her father said and grabbed her arm harshly yanking her away from me._

_"but why father what did Beck do wrong?" Tori said so innocently but her father just kept walking."BECK NO BECK" she screamed but her father continued to walk into their house and I heard a thud and a lock. Then I parents took me back home as well._

_End of flashback_

Beck's POV

I paced throughout my room. I was locked in too. What happened to make them do this? They always got along. This makes absolutely no sense. Then I heard a bird at my window. Birds can't fly this high. Cat must've brought it up for Tori. I took the paper from its leg and read it

_Dear Peter Pan,_

_I have figured out why our parents are upset. You have been blamed for the reasoning of my kidnapping down to the underworld. Our family got in an argument and now this has happened. I miss and love you Peter Pan._

_Love, Wendy Darling_

I smiled; those were our code names for each other. When we were younger we always played _Peter Pan _I was Peter and she was Wendy and we played it over and over. I guess it never got old. Not even our parents know of our nicknames. We mainly use them to talk if either of us got grounded or punished or something like that. So I decided to write back.

_Dear Wendy,_

_They really think I had something to do with it. Well that is certainly not true. I hope they realize that soon because my room is getting boring. I miss you Wendy and love you to death sweetheart._

_Lover, Peter Pan._

I sighed and tied the note to the bird. Then fell on my bed and looked at the picture of us. I was covering her eyes with one of my hands and she was laughing her face off. That was an amazing day. Another of her and I my arms around her waist both of us looking at the camera I think we had snuck into the Elvis Presley museum because she thought I looked like Elvis. That's my other nickname Elvis. I don't remember how that one started up. But I always call her princess since she is kind of the princess of heaven because of her father. I heard my door open and my parents walk in. "what do you want?"

"Look we are sorry we had to take Tori away but her father said that you helped get her kidnapped and we were only-"my mom said but I interrupted her.

"Trying to help I know we've had this conversation a billion times over" I said and groaned.

"you can move on find other girlfriends Beck it's not the end of the world" my father said and I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not moving on from her I can't and won't move on from my princess it's impossible" I said and my parents sighed.

"you do what feels right we'll see you later" my father said and they left. Then the bird came back and I read the note.

_Dear Elvis,_

_I'm trying to find footage of when I was taken to prove you didn't do anything wrong. My room is getting boring too. YOURS HAS DRIIFERENT COLORS mine is ALL white. It's super boring too. I hope I find the evidence too. Love you and miss you._

_Love, Wendy Darling_

I noticed the letter had tear stains on it and that broke my heart into a million pieces. I want to be there to wipe away her tears and tell her not to cry because I'm there. I can't and it hurts so badly. I sighed and began to write back.

_Dear princess,_

_I miss you a lot and don't cry we'll see each other soon. I know you'll find the evidence to prove me innocent. You always do make things right. Just remember all the fun times we have had and before you know it I'll be by your side again. I love you princess and I'll see you soon._

_ Until then, Elvis _

I tied it to the bird and watched it fly away. I slumped onto my floor with my head in my knees. I don't think I have been away from Tori for this long while I was awake. We normally spend every waking minute together. Talking, trying new things, me saving her every now and then. Were lost without each other, we eat lunch together and she leaves right after dinner. I always would kiss her forehead and say before she would leave 'goodnight princess see you in the morning' and she would head inside because I walk her home just in case. I just want my Tori back.

**Comment please I like criticism as long as it isn't an ****_I hate your writing and you're a morally bad person _****comment I don't want those.**


End file.
